wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
At Omicron Nine
By Matau99. Enjoy! This story is set after Fallout, in New Pyrrhia. Future updates coming. Entry 17106 A s a xenobiologist, my line of work has oft been ridiculed, but at last, I am vindicated. Finally, we have discovered something on Omincron Nine that dragonkind has sought in vain for uncountable aeons. I will begin relating this story in these entries. My name is Effulgence. I am a NightWing xenobiologist, hailing from the world of Elizrd. Because it's fairly likely any reader has not heard this planet frequently mentioned, it's worth mentioning that the population is over 80% SkyWing, with the remainder mostly SandWings. It's a shipbuilding planet, with almost the entire economy devoted to constructing new colony ships. However, because of the massive SkyWing population, I was not incubed in artificial moonlight until right before hatching, and the beam was of low intensity. Consequently, I only have telepathy, not precognition as all NightWings are supposed to. With some background in place, the mission to Omicron Nine began relatively routinely. We were informed of the nature of the planet. It was around a pair of tightly orbiting neutron stars. Strange energy readings were reported. We were ordered to investigate. I was brought along on a primarily military mission, just in case we happened upon any lifeforms--though the possibility was then discounted as absurd, because no known life could survive the radiation from the binary neutron stars. We entered the system, where the two stars were whipping around each other. A thin belt of asteroids orbited at a distance, with constant disruptions. Near the outside of the system was our target--a small planet, with barely any atmosphere, and a cracked surface. We set our cruiser into orbit around it. The planet was pockmarked with the craters of asteroids. It was an alien landscape, with some evidence of tectonic activity in its distant past. We sent down a probe to collect some basic data. We learned, to our interest, that there was an extremely high amount of krypton in the atmosphere--77.1%, to be precise. Every other gas above trace level was another noble gas, with argon the next most common. We also detected a current running through the entire planet. We instructed the probe to take a sample of the surface. It was, amazingly, almost entirely osmium. The most curious feature of the planet, though, were the spines protruding from the surface. There was one approximately every nine square meters, and each was approximately three meters tall. They were delicate, very thin, and bulbed--almost like tiny versions of our communication towers. We were at a loss to explain them. Just as we were preparing to take a sample of one of these protrusions, the probe shorted out. It was a very sudden, very strange thing. We simply lost all method of communication with the probe. The commodore on board ordered a field expedition. Four soldiers were sent down on a smaller craft to determine what had happened to the probe. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)